


you're only telling lies, lies, lies

by orphan_account



Category: General Hospital
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-16
Updated: 2011-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-14 19:18:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kristina has developed a talent for deceit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	you're only telling lies, lies, lies

**Author's Note:**

> Title from the song "Lies" sung by Glen Hansard and Marketa Irglova in the movie "Once."

Kristina has developed a talent for deceit. She practices in front of the mirror, coaxing her face to match her words when her words are all lies. She smiles like she’s happy, like she’s a normal little teenage princess.

When Kristina was pretending to date Johnny, she watched him, copied his technique. Johnny is a great liar and he always does it with a crooked grin. Maybe that’s why her father hates him so much. They’re both so good at lying that sometimes they even start to believe their own falsehoods.

Michael’s different. Kristina tries to teach him, tries to make him see that he has to pretend. But Michael can’t lie. Every ounce of pain, of love and guilt and shame, shows in his eyes. Kristina’s amazed he managed to keep the secret of Claudia’s death for as long as he did. Kristina spends a lot of time worrying about him.

It’s easier to concentrate on Michael. When she’s obsessing about that old hooker trying to seduce Michael, she only feels anger. Not like when she can’t sleep at night and remembers Keifer. Not like when she thinks about her father.

Rage is better than helplessness, tears, or the urge to slice her body open in places no one can see. Kristina tells herself she’s okay. If she repeats the words often enough, eventually she’ll start to believe it.


End file.
